Baby, You Said Forever And Always
by KlainesBowties
Summary: After visiting Kurt in New York and coming clean Blaine sort of falls apart. He feels like he has no one. Kurt on the other hand isn't sure if he can live without the love of his life, regardless how much he hurt him. Spoilers for 4X04. Trigger Warning. Self Harm.


You never know how much you need someone till you lose them. Completely and utterly lose them. When you lose them it feels like you've been stabbed in the heart. It's the worst feeling you can ever experience.

I always knew I loved Kurt, but when he put us on hold, broke up with me, whatever you want to call it. I felt everything inside of me break, and the horrible part was that it was _my _fault. I had cheated on Kurt. I _cheated_ on him. I promised to always be there for him, I promised that I'd never hurt him, I promised to always be there to wipe away his tears, and most importantly I promised to always love him; which I would even though I knew he had every right to hate me. Hell, I hated me. I hated me so much that each morning I'd wake up, look in the mirror and think for the longest time about how much of a horrible person I was. How much I hated me and just wanted me to disappear.

It all started with an innocent flirtation. He thought I was cute, I thought he was cute, we were friends. I was vulnerable and he took advantage of me, and I hated being with him.

He was nothing like Kurt, who was always gentle and loving, especially in bed. He'd always make sure that I was one-hundred percent comfortable, no matter what we were doing. His kisses, even the most dirty and sexual were still just all him; his sweetness, his gentleness, his everything. His touches were always so soft and tender and his eyes would never leave mine. His beautiful glasz, love filled eyes that shimmered with everything he did. Every touch he made, every move he took.

I couldn't believe I had thrown it all away for a flirtation, an innocent flirtation that turned into the biggest mistake of my life. The worst part of it was that I hurt him. I hurt the love of my life. He was everything to me and I just ruined it. I ruined it for someone that I'd known for about two weeks.

Anymore crying was all I was able to do. I gave up my spot as lead vocalist, most of my senior class president duties fell onto Sam's shoulders. Most of the others in glee who knew Kurt hated me. I couldn't blame them. I didn't know how anyone could hate me more than I did though, except for Kurt. He had every right to hate me, but I wouldn't have had any way of knowing. He wouldn't answer my calls, my texts, I sent flowers, stuffed animals, I even attempted to bake him cookies and send them to him. I doubt he even acknowledged any of them. I don't blame him. He's this perfect angel in New York, and I'm just a dirty, cheating, Lima loser.

I knew Kurt deserved better. He didn't need me, but I needed him. I didn't deserve him, but I needed him. I needed his gentleness, his kindness, his smile, his heart, his everything. I just needed him. I needed him to tell me it would be okay… and I needed him to tell me to stop.

oOOo

Rachel had invited me to sing at Callbacks. At first I had said no, claiming I wasn't ready to leave my bed. So far since I had ended things, or put things on hold, whatever, with Blaine my schedule was as follows: Wake up, cry, shower, cry, put on something that may or may not even look good on me, cry, go to work, cry, try to pay attention to my duties as Isabelle's intern, cry, finish for the day, cry, go home, cry, get in bed, cry, cry myself to sleep, and then the cycle would just repeat. Every single day it would repeat. I would probably have followed the same routine if Rachel hadn't dragged me out of the house to the stupid bar. I sat down at the same seat that I'd sat in the last time I'd gone. I stared up to the piano, remembering the last performance I'd seen here, Teenage Dream, and the most horribly heartbreaking rendition of the song I'd ever heard at that.

"Come on, Kurt! You said you'd sing!" Rachel said way too cheerfully for my taste. I rolled my eyes subtly, getting out of my chair and walking over to the piano bench.

"I don't want to, Rach." I countered, my vow to always have good poture long forgotten, I

My fingers started to fly across the keys quickly, pressing them like it was nothing new. Except I wasn't at all accustomed to playing the piano in public, the last time, other than in front of Blaine, I'd played the piano in front of anyone was in sophomore year when I'd helped Finn out with a glee club assignment. I took a deep breath, finishing the intro of the song before the words came pouring out of my mouth, the memories came rushing back to me.

_Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding 'cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me_

_Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door_

"I love you." He said it just as he always did. But it was different. For the first time since we'd started saying the three magical words I didn't know if I could believe him. "I love you, Kurt!" He cried, grabbing onto my arm and holding tightly, "I fucked up! I made a mistake! You have to forgive me!"

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flash back to when he said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said forever and always_

"Blaine, stop!" I cried, jerking my arm away from him. "Just, _stop it!" _We both were sobbing. He looked at me with this look, this look that I'd never seen him give anyone before. "I-I can't do this with you anymore! I can't look at you the same way. I can't look at you and not thinking of you being with him!" My voice cracked higher than I think it had ever in all my nineteen years. It didn't help anything that it was storming out. The thunder crashing around us, it seemed small in comparison to the volume of our words.

_Was I out of line did I say something way too honest _

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy_

_I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

"Just tell me what you want me to do, Kurt!" He sobbed out, the same time putting his hands on my shoulders and holding me so tight it almost really, _really _hurt. "Just tell me and I'll do it! I-I can't imagine my life without you! What I did with him was stupid and a fucking mistake!" I'd never seen Blaine look so sorry or hurt in his life. He let go of me a little bit, taking my arm in his hand, kissing my fingers, my hand, my arm, my shoulder, my neck and up to my ear. "I can't imagine my life without being yours, being able to hold these hands, k-kiss these lips," he pulled away from where he was whispering in my ear, ghosting his fingers across my lips, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "Please Kurt… Please forgive me…"

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flash back to when he said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said forever and always_

"You think just saying these things, telling me how much you love me is going to make this… us better." I whispered, looking away from Blaine's hazel eyes. I bit my lip softly as I tried to stop the tears from falling down my face, "I used to think that you'd never do anything to hurt me…"

"Kurt-,"

"You broke my heart." I whispered, finally pulling away from him completely. "You need to leave. I need time… time to sort this out. But as of now, I don't know who you are anymore."

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so_

_Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything_

_Back up, baby back up, did you forget everything_

_Back up, baby back up, please back up_

_Back up, baby back up_

Blaine let out a choked sob, leaning in and kissing my closed lips. My instinct was to open them, to let his tongue enter my mouth and to just trust him, let him make everything feel better. Trust just wasn't something I could feel towards him anymore. He kissed me for a moment before I pulled away, shaking my head, "No, stop… you-you need to go. Now." I whispered, finally looking at him with tears falling down freely from my face.

"I love you… I love you and I'm never going to stop regretting what I did to you... I love you, Kurt. I love you so much and… I-I…" he sobbed out, stuttering helplessly until I pressed my lips to his softly. Even though he'd hurt me I couldn't see him like this. I couldn't see him in so much pain.

"I'm not saying goodbye to you." I whispered as I pulled away, "I'm just saying that I can't say hello for a while."

_Cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said forever and always_

_ohhh_

_I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flash back to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always. _

The audience erupted in loud applause, but I didn't care. I couldn't take it. I didn't want their applause. I didn't want anything, except to go back to when Blaine had told me to go to New York. I wish I would have told him no. Told him I'd wait for him… He _needed _me, he needed me and I wasn't there.

oOOo

Whenever I wanted to get away from everyone, to completely hide myself from the world, I'd climb the oak tree outside my bedroom window, sit at the highest branch and just let myself go. I'd cry, I'd sing, I'd try pretty much everything to just escape. It didn't work this time.

I climbed to the highest branch, leaning my back against the trunk, and looked inside my window. So many memories were there. Our first time, our last time, so many I love you's had been exchanged, so many apologies, so many tears had been shed, so much laughter, to put it simply there had been love.

I shook my head, trying to ward off the memories but it was near impossible. Kurt was everywhere. His picture was on my wall, my nightstand, my dresser, in my wallet. He was even my phone and my computer's background. He was literally everywhere. I heard his voice when everything was quiet, I swore I saw him on the street, he invaded my dreams; his smile, his laughter… his tears. The tears I had caused. The tears that were all my fucking fault.

I just wanted that moment back. That moment when I'd met Eli. When we started flirting, when he'd asked me to come over, and especially when I'd said yes. I didn't know how to deal with the pain I'd inflicted on myself. The pain I'd inflicted on Kurt. I used to be so closed off until I met him. Once I met him and fell in love with him I knew that I could go to him for anything, and I did. All I wanted to do was fall into his warm arms and let him hold me and kiss me. I wanted him to assure me that it'd be alright, even if it wouldn't.

I took a deep breath; trying to ignore the pain I felt everywhere. I looked down to my wrist. The pain was almost intoxicating. I started taking deeper breaths; this was nothing new to me. Ever since I fucked things up with Kurt so bad I'd done this. I'd done it before I'd met him, when the bullying got too much. Even after the Sadie Hawkins incident and I'd transferred to Dalton I'd done it. I couldn't figure out why, even if I wanted to stop I couldn't. I didn't have anyone to stop for.

Once Kurt had found out about it he'd begged me to never do it again, which at that point there was really no need for him to tell me that. I finally had someone to stop for.

"Baby?" I ignored his voice, letting the tears fall freely. I didn't want him to see me like this. "Baby, just come down so I can talk to you." His voice was so pure and comforting. I shook my head from where I sat at the top of my tree.

"Just… go home, Kurt. I told you not to come over." I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear from where he stood. Everything was silent a second, I closed my eyes and assumed he'd given up. I was wrong. Before I knew it I could hear him climbing up the tree, struggling to get a good footing as he was barefoot. "Kurt what are you doing?"

"Those shoes were originally two hundred and ninety-five dollars." He informed me as he grabbed onto my knee to help himself up next to me. "Granted I got them on sale for forty-five but I'm pretty sure climbing this tree would have ruined them."

"Then you should have stayed home." I whispered, looking away from him. I couldn't look at him, as much as I loved him I couldn't make eye contact with him without crying at the moment.

"I couldn't just stay home, Blaine, not after what you texted me." I sighed softly, I shouldn't have told him about the fight I'd had with my parents. They always wanted me to be like Cooper, and even though I loved my brother I never want to be him, one thing led to another and my dad had snapped. The names he'd called me, the names I knew he referred to me behind my back but never to my face, came out to bite me.

"I'm fine, Kurt." I lied, trying to dial down the harshness in my voice. It wasn't at all directed to him, I knew I couldn't take this out on the one person who I knew actually loved me. "Just… go home."

"I climbed a freaking tree to talk to you." Kurt pointed out, putting his hand lightly on my thigh, tracing a small heart into my turquoise capris. I felt myself shiver softly; his touches still gave me butterflies. "Can I at least get a hug?" he asked in my direction, carefully scooting towards me on the tree's branch. I looked over at him, tears spilling down my face. Before I knew it his arms were around me, holding me tightly to his chest.

"I-I didn't mean to s-snap at y-you." I sobbed into his shirt, soaking his favorite Alexander McQueen shirt with my tears. I moved my head a bit to see that he'd gotten dirt, leaves and even a small hole on it. "S-sorry, I know this is your favorite shirt."

"You're more important to me than a shirt, Silly." He said with a smile, rubbing my back gently. He nuzzled his nose into my hair, which was starting to lose the gel that I had early put in it.

"You're too good to me." I whispered, pressing my face back into his shirt. I felt his arms tighten around my body, "I don't deserve you-"

"You stop right there, Blaine Anderson." He interrupted me, tilting my head up to look in my eyes, "Don't you dare say that. Don't say things like that that aren't true. You're the most perfect, amazing person I've ever met in my life. Don't let things your stupid father has told you make you feel bad about yourself," he paused long enough to wipe away the tears that had fallen from my eyes, his smile was gentle and loving, and just so_ Kurt, _"because you should never feel bad about yourself." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, lingering close to me after he'd pulled away.

"Sometimes I feel like you're the only person that actually loves me." I whispered, still holding onto him tightly. He sighed softly, brushing away a curl that had completely popped out of from the copious amount of gel I had always had in my hair.

"I'll never stop loving you, Sweetheart." He whispered, pulling me back into his arms. Our chests pressed together as we hugged, I could swear he could feel my heart beating. "No matter what, I'm always going to be here to hold you as you cry."

"I know." I answered simply, closing my eyes and just feeling his warmth. I couldn't even put into words how much I loved him. He was everything to me. I couldn't imagine a time where I'd ever do anything to hurt the beautiful boy.

oOOo

I couldn't think. My mind was clouded with confusion. I needed to get out of New York, if only for a weekend at most. I had to see him; I didn't care about all the things I'd said about needing space and needing time to think. I hated being away from him. Of course I was still mad, hurt and devastated over us. But I needed to see his face. I needed to talk to him. It'd almost been a month since the fight. We weren't even broke up necessarily, just on hold.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Rachel asked as I through clothes and other necessities into a suitcase. She was following be back and forth as I ran through my room, the living room and the bathroom trying to pack whatever I'd need.

"Ohio." I answered simply, picking up the gum wrapper promise ring that Blaine had given me last Christmas and slipping it on my finger.

"Kurt you can't-"

"I need to see him, Rachel!" I nearly screamed, finally stopping to face her.

"He cheated on you Kurt!"

"I don't care!" I screamed, my voice cracked as I faced my best friend. I could tell how much she was worried about me just by looking at her face. I wanted to tell her I was okay, I wanted to tell her not to worry about me, yet the words wouldn't come. I was far too hysterical.

"You don't get it, Rachel! I love him!" I yelled again, tears pouring down my light skin.

"He broke your heart! You don't think I don't see how upset you are? You don't think I can't hear you crying yourself to sleep every night?" Rachel had apparently had it, I couldn't blame her– I wasn't myself at all.

"I didn't say anything because you've been so damn closed off! I'm supposed to be your best friend, Ku-"

"Then you have to accept this! I know you don't get it and I know you don't want me to get hurt but," I threw the last thing I'd need for the trip in my bag, turning to head to the door, "I can't live without him, Rachel."

I heard her voice yelling after me as I grabbed my bags and started to the door, the sound of her voice dying at the slam of the metallic door.

oOOo

_Blaine, just text me back. –S_

_Dude, I just need to know you're okay. –S_

_I'm worried about you, Man! Just text me back! –S_

_Where the hell are you? –S_

_God, stop, Sam, _I thought, throwing my phone into the open window as I sat on the branch outside my room. I wasn't ready to deal with him… or anyone. My parents didn't give a fuck about me, Cooper was, well wherever Cooper goes when he's not in LA, so I really didn't think it mattered what I did, where I went, or more appropriately where I didn't go. So what if I stayed home from school, sitting in that _damn_ tree, staring at the heart with the _'K+B' _written in? No one cared… anyone important at least.

My wrist ached from all the gashes I'd cut into myself. Yet, I couldn't stop. It always, momentarily at least, took away the pain from losing Kurt; it would distract me from the ache I felt from hurting him.

"I thought I'd find you here."

No, this was a dream; I wasn't hearing his voice. It just couldn't be happening.

"Admittedly I should have checked here first, but considering its Tuesday I thought you'd be in school."

I couldn't respond. What are you supposed to say to someone whose heart you broke? I pulled the sleeves of the old, ratty shirt Kurt had left at my house for the nights he stayed here over my wrists; I couldn't let him see this.

"I talked to Sam." He said matter-of-factly from where he stood below the tree, "He said you've been skipping school." I heard him pause, almost as if he was waiting for me to speak, but I wouldn't– I couldn't.

"He told me that when you did show up you looked horrible," another pause followed with a light chuckle, "Personally I don't think you could ever look horrible, you always lo-"

"Why are you here, Kurt?" I asked, my voice so stained with tears and desperation, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I needed to see you." He answered so gently that I was surprised I heard him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, even as I heard him start to make the climb up the tree.

"You shouldn't be here." The words came out harsh and bitterly, as if I needed another reason to hurt him anymore.

"Don't care." He said with a grunt as he tried to get his footing o up the tree.

It took him a while, but eventually he got up to the branch. He sat across from me, his feet resting next to me. I could feel his gorgeous blue eyes boring into me as continued to look away from him. I didn't know how to look at him. It was too hard to face him after all I'd done.

"I remember how I used to climb up here at night," his voice was a whisper, yet it spoke volumes, "we had to be really quiet but after our first time we slept better nest to each other… At least I-I did…"

_No, God, Kurt, don't cry. Please don't cry. _"I did too."

"I was always so scared we'd get caught but after a while I didn't care. I just wanted to be there with you."

Again, I didn't respond. A tremor went through my body as I tried to hold my tears back; it was almost impossible. Just being around Kurt under these circumstances completely hurt, seeing him hurt. Seeing him hurting just killed me… knowing it was entirely my fault? That was even worse.

"I miss you, Blaine." His voice was so distant, so not Kurt. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was fighting back the urge to sob.

"You should hate me." I whispered as I continued to look away into my bedroom. All the memories it gave me came rushing back as another tremor shook my body. I ached everywhere. I just wanted him to make it all better. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. I hate myself."

I felt Kurt gently maneuver himself to sit next to me. He put his hand on softly onto my knee, even after dating a year this gave me butterflies everywhere. It felt so wrong thought. He should be yelling at me, he should me screaming to me about how stupid I am for fucking up our beautiful relationship, _not _comforting me. If anything I should be comforting him.

That's what I didn't get about Kurt. It seemed like his goal in life was to make me happy, to make me comfortable. When it came to me Kurt just forgot about himself. He'd proved about a million and one time he'd do anything for me, and how did I repay him? By breaking his heart.

"I could never hate you." He whispered, I could still feel his eyes boring into me. "You would have never done this if I-I wasn't' so distant…" his voice trailed off as I turned to look at him. He had tears falling down his cheeks, he had bag under his eyes and he just looked worn out. He didn't look at all like himself… yet he still looked breathtakingly beautiful. Still always the love of my life.

"This isn't your fault, Kurt." I cried, I couldn't believe he thought this was his fault. Sure, he'd been distant and I'd missed him but that didn't excuse my actions.

"N-None of this is your fault… I-I was being a selfish, immature prick and everything my dad has ever told me about myself… It's true, Kurt!" my voice had turned into a mix of strangled sobs and horrible gasping. I didn't want Kurt to see me cry, I didn't have the right to cry. I'm the one who fucked up… not him.

"Stop, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, his voice still holding all the softness only he could handle, "Please, stop! I hate hearing you talk like this. Your dad is an idiot, just because you made a mistake doesn't mean what your dad says about you is true!"

Kurt was sobbing. Sobbing. I hated when he cried, it always made me feel like my heart was being ripped out of my body. He was too beautiful to cry, he didn't deserve heartbreak, especially from someone he loved.

"W-why are you being so n-nice to me? Kurt, I cheated on you!" I sobbed, looking away from him, "You should hate me as much as I hate myself. I wish you did…"

Kurt scooted closer to me, his arm wrapping around my waist. I hadn't realized how hard I'd been sobbing until the older boy put his arm around me, stilling my shaking. It seemed like forever that he held me. He didn't say anything, he just _held _me. It was so backwards. I should be holding him. It wasn't right; he shouldn't be feeling bad for me.

"I love you," he whispered after a few moments. He started to brush away the tears pouring from my hazel eyes and brush away the curls that I'd let lose for once. "I love you so much, Blaine. At first I thought it'd take me forever to forgive you. Then I lived a few weeks without you in my life, it was really hard, Blaine. I kept all of the flowers you sent, I ate all of the cookies, I have all the stuffed animals on my bed… I can't bear to throw them away. It hurts too much to think of throwing something away any of the things you've ever given me…"

More sobs escaped my body as I looked over to him, "I'm so sorry, Kurt… I screwed up and-and I didn't mean to hurt you… I love you so much and hurting you it was just the worst thing I could have done." Kurt's arms tightened around my waist as he pressed a kiss to my neck; Kurt's kiss was so chaste and beautiful that instead of comforting me it made me cry more. I missed this, his kisses, his arms, his scent, the way his body seemed to perfectly fit mine.

"Blaine, listen to me. I'm going to tell you the truth when I say I've been a mess but," he moved his hand to gently take my hand, though in the process his hand brushed against my sore wrist. I let out a noise that I knew must have scared Kurt because he had this look in his eye, this scared look that I'd only seen maybe two or three times.

"Kurt…," I didn't want him to see my wrist. He couldn't know what I'd done; I know Kurt too well. He'd blame himself, "Baby, please… don't touch my wrist."

Kurt bit his lip, staring into my eyes, "You… you cut again, didn't you?" his voice, just barely audible, broke my heart. I promised him I'd never do this again, but I had. I disappointed him again, in so many ways.

"K-Kurt, please, please don't-" it was too late; he had pulled up the sleeves of my shirt to reveal the gashes on my arms.

_No, Kurt, please don't cry._ _Please! I'm sorry I hurt you just… don't cry, _my mind begged me to screamed. Beg me to do something other than cry. I needed to do something other than just watching him cry.

"Blaine, w-why?" He ran his thumb over what was probably the oldest cut. One of his tears fell onto one of the freshest cuts, causing me to wince.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I was just so lonely and my parents didn't care and I-I can't talk to Cooper about anything because everything's just about him. I don't know how to talk to anyone in Glee anymore… m-most of them hate me…"

"I love you." Kurt said, bringing me into his arms again, holding me tightly to his chest, "Sweetie, I love you so much, please, you can't do this anymore. Promise me you'll stop." I nodded into his chest, letting out more sobs into Kurt's warm chest. I could practically hear his heart beating. It felt nice, it felt like home.

I don't remember much of the next few hours. I just remember waking up in my bed, bandages around my wrists, Kurt's arms securely wrapped around my waist. I don't know how I got here. Maybe we'd climbed down from the tree, maybe we climbed through the window, Kurt might have even carried me. I didn't know, but I felt good for the first time in months.

I looked behind me, he was asleep. His nose pressed against my neck as he snored softly. I chuckled a bit, I used to threaten him that I was going to make him sleep with a pillow over his head if he didn't do something about his snoring; I never thought that I would miss that of all things.

I looked to see if I was still in Kurt's clothes, the clothes that he'd left over that I'd so often wear anymore. I wasn't, instead I was in a pair of my own sweats and t-shirts. Had Kurt dressed me? I looked back at Kurt again to see what he was wearing. A smile spread across my face, my old warbler's hoodie that was far too big for me, much less Kurt, and a pair of my sweats. I had forgotten how much I liked when Kurt wore my clothes.

I felt him stir a bit, his glasz eyes fluttering open to look at me, "Hmm, how long'd we sleep?" Kurt muttered sleepily, yawning and stretching. I shrugged, moving myself in his arms to face him.

"So you forgive me?" I asked softly, putting my head on top of his chest. He smiled lovingly at me, leaning in and kissing my lips.

The kiss was so sweet and soft, it almost brought tears to my eyes… again. I'd miss kissing Kurt, I'd missed lying next to him, I'd missed his face being the first thing I'd see when I'd wake up in the morning, I missed all of him. He was the love of my life, I'd never do anything to jeopardize our relationship again, he meant too much to me.

"I know how sorry you are," his fingers moved to lightly caress my chin as he pressed a small kiss to my forehead, causing a small blush to cover my face, "and I know that you'll never do it again." He leaned in a bit closer to me, his nose gently brushing against mine, "Just promise me if you ever feel like you're going to do this to yourself again… call me. I'm here for you, Sweetheart. I always will me."

"I-I mean about the… the cheating, Kurt…" I whispered, biting my lip. I tried to look away from his eyes, but I couldn't. Something about them just captivated me; they grabbed onto me and held on.

He paused a second, I knew he was trying to put this in words that wouldn't hurt me, especially under the circumstances. "Blaine, Sweetheart," he started, pulling me a bit closer, "I know you're sorry about that too. I don't want that to ruin us, I love you too much to let you go over a mistake."

I smiled softly at him, a tear starting to fall from my eye, "I promise I'll never hurt you again, Kurt. I love you so much… and I-I…" he silenced me with a kiss, the best way to say, _Shut the hell up, Blaine, I get it, _that I was aware of.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

* * *

Song: Forever And Always by Taylor Swift

Yes, I know the POV change is confusing. I'm sorry, my computer is being stupid and even if I put in the single line breaks it won't work. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
